The Gift Exchange
by hmselsanna
Summary: Buisiness!AU drabble. Anna is Elsa's personal assistant, and she draw's Elsa's name in the office 'secret valentine' gift exchange. Fluff. Elsanna. dl:dr


This is just a short little drabble from a much longer Buisness!AU that my friend plotted out and wants me to write. I may or may not write it, but I hope you enjoy this little scene.

Update: I am now writing said AU. Check out Anna Summers, PA if you enjoy this. Though it'll be a while before they get to this point, and this isn't 'canon'.

* * *

"Come on, Anna, it's just a 'secret valentine'. Like Secret Santa, only in febuary!"

"This is dumb," Anna said, glaring at Kristoff. "Valentines Day is commercialist crap and I have work to do. Or does everybody here forget that this is an actual business."

"Oh come on," he wheedled, "office spirit!"

Anna made a face. Office Spirit sounded an awful lot like 'School Spirit' and she knew she definitely objected to _that_.

"Hey, even The Ice Queen is doing it. You can't say no to something the boss is doing."

This was a surprise to Anna. She didn't think that Elsa Neige was the sort of person to put up with stupid things like this – she wasn't called The Ice Queen because of her warm and friendly personality, but Kristoff was right. Anna needed to make a good impression here. If her boss was doing this, she had to do it too. She was Elsa's PA, after all.

"Fine," she said. Kristoff grinned, and scribbled her name on the list.

"You are not going to regret this."

* * *

_Elsa Neige_

Of course she drew Elsa. She glared at Kristoff running around, passing out bits of paper to everyone in their cubicle. She crushed the piece of paper in her hand and put her head down on her desk. She knew that it had been a bad idea to participate. Now she had figure out a gift for her incredibly reclusive, gorgeous boss. If it had been anyone else, the answer would be chocolates. But she couldn't get chocolates for Elsa. It would be tantamount to saying "I put no effort into this gift at all"._ Shit_.

"Hey Anna!" she looked up to see Olaf running toward her. She fixed a smile on her face, for his benefit. The pale, strange, IT guy had a funny way of reading people and she wasn't sure she wanted that right now. "Who did you get?" he asked.

"Oh, you know, just some random guy from marketing," she said, waving her hand like it's nothing. "I'll just get him some chocolates and call it a day."

"I bet you'll never guess who I got?"

Anna went through the list of people she knew Olaf actually talked to. Sven, Kristoff, and her.

"Me?" she asked.

His face fell a bit. "How'd you guess?"

"Lucky guess."

"Guys, you're not supposed to tell each other who you got!" Kristoff said, poking his head in the door. "Secret Valentine!"

"Oh, sorry," Olaf said and ran off to do whatever it was that he did with computers.

"I'm going to kill you," Anna said, holding up the slip of paper.

"Oh, just get some chocolates. You'll be fine."

She put her head back down on her desk. No, no she wasn't going to be.

* * *

Anna wandered through the mall, looking at all the sickening red and pink hearts that covered every display. God, she hated Valentines Day. Love should be authentic, and spontaneous, and not quite so... expensive.

Jewelry – out. Elsa was the CEO of a major corporation. She could afford ten of any piece that Anna would have to spend a weeks pay on.

Chocolate and sweets – also out. Elsa wouldn't be the sort that a heart shaped box full of chocolate would appeal to.

Giant teddy bear or other stuffed animal holding a heart – not even worth considering. She couldn't even imagine the type of person who actually bought those for their valentine.

Anna continued her walk through the packed mall.

She rounded a corner and was assaulted by the most violently red and lacy display she had ever seen. _Dear lord_. She had to restrain herself from putting an arm up to shield her eyes.

A couple seconds of letting herself to adjust and she realised what the store was.

"Sexy Lingerie – up to 60% off!"

* * *

"Happy Valentines Day, secret valentine!" Anna said in the most falsely cheerful tones she had ever used, holding out the box of chocolates like it was a bomb that might go off at any second. Elsa, sitting beside her very big and very impressive oak desk stared at her for a minute, then grinned.

"Thanks," she said, standing. The simple motion of unfolding herself from her chair was enough to make Anna blush. She could not get the image of that... outfit... out of her head. And now her brain was cheerfully imagining it on Elsa as the person in question walked around the desk to gracefully take the box of chocolates from her.

Elsa looked down at the box and Anna waited for some sort of sign that she had just made the dumbest choice of her life.

Pot of Gold chocolate assortment. In addition to saying "I didn't put any thought into this" she might as well have added "and I'm a cheap ass, too!"

"Dark Chocolate!" Elsa exclaimed, her eyes lighting up. Anna stood, dumbstruck as Elsa gleefully tore open the plastic wrap and lifted the lid off the box. She picked out a chocolate and held it up. "Cherry!" she announced and popped it in her mouth.

_God... damn it_... Now Anna was feeling warm in places other than her face. Someone should not look that attractive putting chocolate in her mouth. It should be against the law.

_She's your boss. Get a fucking grip_.

Elsa replaced the lid, completely unaware of Anna's thoughts. She was actually blushing when she looked back.

"Sorry," she said. "I really like chocolate... a lot."

Anna said nothing.

"Oh... um... I got something for you," Elsa said, hurrying around her desk. She pulled out a small box and held it out.

"Happy Valentines Day."

"Oh..." Anna said, taking the box. "Thanks... Thank you."

She smiled then muttered something about getting back to work so she could hurry out into her office. At her desk, she opened the box. Inside was a delicate bracelet. It looked like it was made out of tiny shards of ice and it sparkled and threw back the overhead light of the office.

"Wow," she gasped, sinking into her chair. She slipped it on her wrist. It was like nothing she'd ever seen.

"Hey, Secret Valentine!" She looked up and a four foot tall gorilla clutching a plush heart was dropped into view. Olaf peered around the side. "Happy Valentines Day!"

* * *

It was only much later, when Anna got home, that she wondered why Elsa had gotten her a gift at all.


End file.
